


Dad Hugs

by MisconductandMimosas



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dad hugs, Fluff, Hockey Hall of Fame, M/M, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisconductandMimosas/pseuds/MisconductandMimosas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer of 2019, Kent attends Bob Zimmermann’s private Hockey Hall of Fame Induction party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small ficlet to finish up my participation in Week 5 of the 34 Days Challenge- the Free-For-All week (so just pretend that Bob Zimmermann hasn't been inducted into the HOF yet)

****"I'm glad you could make it, Kent. It wouldn't have been the same without you here." Kent caught the undertones of Bob’s words. He and Jack weren't the only people glad that the two of them had tentatively rekindled their - whatever it was. They weren’t labeling it just yet. Maybe friendship was great to start but Kent wasn't sure if the first part of his and Jack's time together back in juniors could really just be described as friendship - he was getting off track. He was glad to be celebrating with the Zimmermans, as well as a few dozen hockey legends, for Bob's Hall of Frame induction.

Kent put down the sharpie he was using to sign the row of sticks in front of him at the bar. He looked up at Bob and smiled at his first real mentor. He bit his lip and with more seriousness than was necessary at a private party at a bar in Old Montreal, said - ”Thank you-"

"Kent?” Bob still had a smile on his face but his eyes crinkled- he was confused- or at least, he was getting there.

Taking a deep breath, Kent looked down at the row of hockey sticks. They were all in the process of getting signed by all the hockey legends in the bar. Legends that Kent had looked up to for years.

”February 5th, 1993, I think it was right outside of Buffalo? They had the All Star game that year - there was a camp- for urban- underprivileged childr - I don't know how you got involved- maybe you were doing a bunch of them with other players.” Kent shook head head, trying to free himself of his stuttering. “I can't remember who else was there. I just- thank you." Kent took the hockey stick closest to him and adjusted the grip in his hands just as Bob had done for him over two decades prior. It wasn't anything special, just Bob's signature grip- the way he must have shown hundreds - probably thousands- of kids how to hold a stick just like Bad Bob Zimmermann.

Bob blinked at him and for the first time in a while, Kent felt like an idiot. He knew better than most NHLers how many camps there are, each with more kids than the last but before he could excuse himself- put the stick back in the line-up and keep signing -

"Kent,” Bob said again, this time with more understanding. He didn't let Kent get another word out- just pulled him close, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Oh, Kenny."

Kent let himself lean into the hug. It felt- better than he wanted to say. Bob always gave the best dad hugs. ”Just- thank you. And congratulations,” he said into Bob’s shoulder. “You deserve this."


End file.
